


Maybe your not a virgin after all

by Egotron_boy



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Chicken, M/M, Sex, Tender touching, slow, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Michael picks up Lester for a new heist meeting. This time it was at Michael's house ad the guys were running late. Nothing like a good ol' game of gay chicken to pass the time right?
Relationships: Michael De santa/Lester Crest
Kudos: 7





	Maybe your not a virgin after all

Michael picked Lester up as he parked the car in the garage. "So Lest, what's been happening? I mean we haven't done a heist in a few months. Why now?" "Why now? Michael have you seen the big casino yet?! We ca rob that thing blind! Our take could be-" Lester rambled on as Michael pretended he was listening. "Alright, Alright. We'll go over the details in a few, pour yourself a drink while your at it. I'm going to go outside and call the guys." Michael walked outside with his phone ringing. "Mikey!" Trevor said in his husky voice. "I want you! Princess! To put your pants on and get ready! Lester told me everything!" "Yeah T, I know..where the fuck are you?" "I' on the highway right now, on my way." "Hurry up, I'm getting bored.." Trevor hung up as Michael the called Franklin. "Sup dog." "Hey Frank, you on your way?" "Yeah, Tracy's with me." "Oh, okay well bring her to Jim when your done. I can wait for you but not for T." "T is such an ass when it comes to time." "At least he's on his way." "Man fuck you!" "I'll see you soon." Michael laughed as he got back inside. He sat down next to Lester. "So, why my house again?" "Because your the FIB's fuck buddies and they won't exactly worry about you. Unlike my house, they would search it in a second. Just stop worrying, that's my Job." Michael sighed as the awkward silence was with them. "Why don't we play a game?" "No, No, No, I don't do games." Michael sighed, "Then what do you want to do? Any better idea's?" "No.." "Then we are playing the game." "Fine! What is it?" "Gay chicken." "Absolutely not!" "It's fun. Me and T play it all the time, although he is bad at it." "I've played it before, it's an easy way of saying that you want sex!" "Not exactly.." "Bullshit Michael, our relationship is strictly business." "This is business Lest, we are on fuckin' business right now!" "Fine! If you will shut up!" Michael laughed, "There ya go! Now come one!" "W-Where are we going?!" "Just shut you mouth and follow me for once!" Lester groaned as he followed Michael up the steps. "Watch you fragile little leg up here Lester!" "You are pushing it Michael! It's a serious condition!" "Uh huh, lets go come on!" Michael said eagerly. He shut the door as Lester gave him a weird look. "Okay you ready?" "No." "Great! Lets do this." 

Michael took of his jacket as he rolled up his sleeves. "Just relax okay?" Lester sighed, "Okay.." Michael got closer as Lester stood there. Michael put his hand on Lester's neck as he softly kissed Lester. His lips felt amazing, Lester was actually quite surprised at how he was holding up. He thought he would be disgusted but yet, he was aroused. Lester grabbed the sides of Michael as he pulled him in closer. Michael said in between kissing Lester, "Daring are we?" Lester laughed a little. Lester whimpered as Michael grabbed his legs. "Wh-What are you-" Michael lifted Lester up as he placed him on his hips. Lester crossed his legs over Michael's back as they kissed for a little longer. Lester started to unbutton Michael's shirt. "Do you want to go through with this?" "D-Do you want me to stop?" "No Lest, I just know how your about this stuff. I've know how you are about this shit for years." "I-I-" "You're a virgin aren't you?" "Y-Yeah.." "That's why you denied it?" "Yes..B-But I want to do it now. I-I know what I want." "I just I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." "But Michael I want to." "Okay, Okay, if you are sure." Lester nodded. "I'm sure." Michael placed him on the bed as he took off his belt. Lester watched closely as Michael sighed. "What?" Lester looked away. "N-Nothing." Michael slipped off his pants and shirt as he climbed on the bed. He helped Lester get undressed. Michael lightly peck Lester's lips as he opened as drawer. It was a bottle of lubrication. Michael always kept it in case if Amanda wanted to do something more with him. He put some on his hands as he put his hand into his boxers. He pulled them off as Lester was in owe. "What? Never seen a dick before?" Lester cleared his throat. "I-I have.." Michael chuckled, "I'm only teasing you Lest." He pulled off Lester's briefs as he put it in. Lester softly moaned as he said, "I-It burns a little." "It will, but don't worry it gets better." Michael re positioned himself as he pulled Lester's hips closer. He thrusted very slowly. "Does this feel okay?" "B-Better." Michael smiled warmly at Lester. He kissed him as he thrusted a little faster, not too fast, but enough for Lester to get used to the feeling. He didn't go to far either. Usually Trevor would give up because he knew that if Michael went all the way he would be finished.

Lester closed his eyes as he bit his lip, letting only a few whimpers out. "M-Michael?" "Yeah?" "C-Can you go faster?" "Yeah, Yeah sorry." Michael went at a more steady speed as Lester was enjoying it. Michael put one of his free hands on Lester's cock. Pumping it slowly. "F-Fuck~" Lester moaned. "Damn it~" Michael groaned. "Wh-What?" "Your tighter than I Th-thought." "Yeah well maybe that's because I don't finger my ass all the time." Michael laughed at the joke that Lester made. Both of them were getting closer the a peak that they thought would never happen. "Hey Lester, I want you to try and relax as much as you can." Lester nodded as Michael started to go deeper, almost as deep as to the base. Lester moaned like a bitch as Michael did that. "Fuck Michael...keep going~" Michael kissed his neck giving him a small hickey. "Michael! I'm-I'm-" He was interrupted by Michael's sweet kiss as his load filled Michael's hand. Lester wheezed as he sat up. Michael pulled out slowly. "Need help?" "N-No I'm fine." Michael grabbed his shirt as he handed Lester his inhaler. "C'mon, they are probably near us." Lester stood up. 

"I-I haven't felt that good in years.." "Well congrats, you're not a virgin, but to be safe. Let's keep this a secret?" "Agreed." They walked out of the room. Trevor shouted up the stairs, "Hey! Love birds! Let's get a move on! You buddy want to take us to lunch!" "We're coming fuck face!" Michael shouted back. He walked down as he gave Lester a wink before getting out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo this is my first archive work hopefully it does well.


End file.
